herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kofuku
Kofuku '''(also known as '''Kofuku Ebisu) is a supporting protagonist in Noragami. She is Daikoku's goddess and the self-proclaimed "girlfriend" of Yato. Her alias and kind, bubbly personality contrast with her role as the God of Poverty, causing her to bring misfortune to anyone unlucky enough to spend time with her. "Kofuku" is actually a name given to her by Daikoku, as she originally didn't have a name. She is voiced by Aki Toyosaki in the Japanese version of the anime and Alexis Tipton in the English version, the former of whom also voices Kazari Uiharu. Appearance Kofuku has the appearance of a petite, attractive teenage girl. Her hair is puffy and light pink, curling inwards at the end with a few fly-aways. She has purple eyes, and her outfit consists of a white collared shirt with a pink checkered tie and a miniskirt with a similar pattern. On occasion, she wears a beige sweater over her top. She is 157 cm (5'2") tall Personality She is known to have a bubbly personality and is a little light headed and carefree. She openly states that she likes to have fun, but is usually unable to due to her Regalia; Daikoku, who is extremely protective of her. This is due to the fact that, thanks to being the God of Poverty, she spreads disaster wherever she goes. However, although she can be reckless at times, Kofuku is a very kind-hearted woman and feels genuine remorse for the damage she causes e.g. she is shocked when she learns about the bad luck she brought to a young man she dated, which ended in him losing everything and even drove him to suicide. Despite her odd personality and the fact that she frequently makes insane decisions without considering the consequences, to the point of being called a helpless idiot by Daikoku, Kofuku is more than capable of being serious when the situation calls for it, a trait she shares with Yato. Although she cares for Yato a great deal, to the point of threatening to make Bishamon very sorry if she killed him, her feelings don't go past platonic and she isn't at all bothered by Yato's growing feelings for Hiyori and vice-versa- in fact, she outright supports them. Her "trade name" implies that like Yato, Kofuku too tries to make an effort in order to become a more significant god and enjoy worship. She also has a very greedy side to her personality, charging ¥5 million per request, though she does give a 90% discount to students like Hiyori. Abilities Despite belonging to a "class" of nameless gods that are not worshipped, Kofuku is infamous even among the gods of the heavens, possibly due to how unusually powerful her abilities are. * Good Luck Killer: Kofuku has the ability to have bad omens follow her, causing people to lose jobs or make bad accidents happen. This ability has as a direct influence on the people around her, even affecting gods and regalias. * 'Vent Opening: '''Kofuku can open vents - concentrated masses of gloom that attract phantoms and make openings to go the Underworld. To do this, she uses her Shinki and shouts "Bore!". ** '''Vent Prediction: '''She is able to predict where vents are going to appear at some point in the future. This ability comes to her naturally, without any need for some sort of divination ceremony. It isn't clear whether this ability is actual precognition or rather just her ability to spread misfortune that ''causes the vents to open where she guesses they would. Gallery Kofuku.jpg Kofuku 3.jpg Kofuku and Daikoku.png|Kofuku and Daikoku Kofuku arrives.gif Kofuku- Fan.jpg Hiyori and Kofuku.jpg|Kofuku and Hiyori Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Deities Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Pacifists Category:Elderly Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Charismatic Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Immortals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Amazons